gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001A1 Delta Plus
The MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (aka δ Plus) is a prototype transformable mobile suit and the variant of the MSN-001 Delta Gundam which appears in the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Delta Plus is a variable type mobile suit developed in U.C. 0090, which can serve as all-purpose attack unit. Its main feature is being able to reenter the atmosphere unassisted thanks to its ability to transform into a waverider mode. This machine is also capable of atmospheric flight under the influence of 1G because of its high thrust output. It is also equipped with a bio-sensor, however, it is less effective than those which were developed by Neo Zeon DeAGOSTINI Japan: Weekly Gundam Perfect File 031 Delta Plus/Riddhe Marcenas. The Delta Plus uses the technology developed in UC 0087 by Anaheim Electronics during the Zeta Project. Due to the Delta Plus being a nonstandard prototype, only a limited number of these units were produced. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The Delta Plus's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable energy pac, if the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. The Delta Plus's rifle is the same as that of the RGZ-95 ReZEL. ;*Shield :The Delta Plus's shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores multi-purpose grenade launchers, beam sabers, a beam cannon and also doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode. :;*2-Barrel Grenade Launchers ::The two-barrel grenade launchers are located on the Delta Plus's shield. :;*Beam Cannon ::The beam cannon is mounted on the Delta Plus's shield. It is similar to the RGZ-95 ReZEL's Beam Gun. :;*Beam Saber ::The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Delta Plus is equipped with two beam sabers which are stored in its shield. History The Delta Plus is based on the MSN-001 δ Gundam, a transformable MS designed during the Gryps Conflict that, because of problems with insufficient frame strength, was completed as the non-transforming MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. CG models of the Delta Gundam exist on the net, though a variant, the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai was built for demonstration purposes. While Anaheim Electronics was trying various approaches to develop a production model of the Zeta series as a transformable MS, it also simultaneously conducted a reinvestigation of the shelved Delta plan and the Delta Kai, creating the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus as a result. It is said that a few units of the Delta Plus were produced as a limited mass production prototype. As the Delta Plus is a non-standard prototype that is hard to incorporate into a normal team formation, the Delta Plus was assigned to the Nahel Argama in UC 0096, which is likewise a non-standard ship that often operates on its own. ''For more information on the Delta Plus' history, please go to Riddhe Marcenas' page. '' Variants ;*MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai Picture Gallery Delta Plus Novel Version.jpg|MS Mode (Novel Version) Msn-001a1 novel ver.jpg|MSN-001A1 (Novel version) Delta Plus Wave Rider Novel Version.jpg|Waverider Mode (Novel Version) msn-001a1.jpg|Front (OVA) msn-001a1-back.jpg|Rear (OVA) msn-001a1-wr.jpg|Waverider Mode (Above) Msn-001a1-ova-back.jpg Msn-001a1-ova-wrdown.jpg Msn-001a1-ova-wrtop.jpg Delta-plus-hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC Delta Plus Boxart Delta Plus.jpg|Delta Plus Delta Plus Screenshot.jpg|MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus in Londo Bell hangar images.jpg|Delta Plus's monoeyes Delta Plus Screenshot0.jpg|MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus wielding its beam saber Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 42.jpg|Delta Plus entering the atmosphere Mg_delta_plus_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Delta Plus boxart 2380.jpg|Mobile Suit Girl MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Delta-Plus-dest..jpg|Delta Plus' destruction by the Unicorn Gundam Banshee. SD Delta Plus.jpg|Delta Plus from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Delta Waverider.jpg|Delta Plus Waverider Mode from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Delta Plus Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Delta Plus (Gundam Perfect File) Federation Forces ReZELs and Delta Plus.jpg|A Delta Plus alongside two ReZELs (Gundam Perfect File) Earth Federation at Palau.jpg|A Delta Plus among Federation forces during their attack on Palau (Gundam Perfect File) Gunpla 2513820288 b896ef0aa1 o.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (novel version) -1/100 Scratch built HGUC Delta Plus.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusProto1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusMG1.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG2.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG3.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG4.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Notes & Trivia *Delta is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. *Initially Delta Plus was equipped with a borrowed FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai's Mega Buster. References MSN-001A1 δ Plus - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-001A1 δ Plus - WeaponsMATechDetailDeisgn.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Armaments/Wave Rider Mode/Technical Detail/Design Docu0038.jpg 14c73e5595ecda.jpg|MSN-001A1 (Anime OVA version) MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus - Linearts.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Lineart External Links *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on MAHQ.net *MSN-01A1 Delta Plus on Gundams Over Germany ja:MSN-001A1_デルタプラス